Team Matchmaker
by taioncassis
Summary: Wes and David, sick of the pining, take matters into their own hands. Rating is for language.


Wes and David were fed up with the constant bitching and complaining from Blaine. It was bearableuntil Kurt transferred. Then they had to listen to it times _two_. Oh, but Blaine's eyes are so gorgeous, they look like caramel! Kurt's skin is like porcelain and it's so soft and subtle! By the end of the first week of Kurt being there Wes wanted to take a knife to his ears. After another two weeks David, being the more productive one, thought of a quick and simple solution.

Which was how they found themselves this morning looking for string. David ran over to Kurt's room and almost knocked on the boy's head in his need to find string.

"David, if you want to borrow my highlighter again I'm going to have to insist it comes back _with _the cap. I don't care what Wes did to deserve the cap to the face, nor do I care." Kurt said, shifting his hip to one side.

"Do you have string?" David asked, "And hey! Wes stole my Foot by the Foot okay! I was not cool with eat Gushers."

Kurt raised a brow, "Why do you need string? Did Wes rip his pants again? It old you guys to stop sliding across the floor in the commons."

"Yeah he did! Can we-"

Kurt left the door, letting David walk in as he went and rummaged through a drawer. He turned and tossed the string at David who caught it.

"You're totally awesome Kurt." David said, rushing out of the room.

By the time Warbler practice ended they had to be sneaky on how to get their plan to work. When Wes saw that Blaine was walking Kurt back to his room that's when they struck.

Blaine was the first to notice something strange happening turning to see his two best friends with a stick in their hands. The lead Warbler had a look of disbelief on his face, Kurt snickering at them.

"Why?" Blaine asked, "Why do you insist on doing weird things that make no sense at all? Is this real life right now, how do I possibly-"

Blaine trailed off as the two boys pointed up. The boy looked up, his face turning red at the mistletoe hanging by string above his and Kurt's head.

"Why?" Blaine repeated.

"Because we decided that since you two are beating around the bush about dating, we'd kill the bush and make mistletoe. Now kiss!" Wes said.

"I'm not kissing Kurt in front of you two jerks!" Blaine said.

"Wait, so you want to kiss me?" Kurt asked, a smile on his face.

Blaine turned to the boy, "Well yeah, I just thought-"

"Blaine wanted to be a gentleman and wait until you over the whole asshole jock thing from McKinley before he made you his." David told the countertenor, "Now you guys can make out whenever!"

Kurt blushed a deep red as Blaine almost growled at them.

"You two go away now, before I lose my temper. Remember the last time I lost my temper? Do you _remember _how much you cried when I threw you Xbox 360 out the window?" Blaine asked, seeing the two boy's eyes widen.

They dropped the sticks and ran up the stairs to get to their dorm as Blaine turned back to Kurt.

"Why did you destroy their Xbox?" Kurt asked.

"Long story short, they scratched my Little Mermaid dvd and I get really mad when my dvd's get scratched. Sentimental value and all that." Blaine said, "So um.."

Kurt leaned up and kissed Blaine gently before he pulled back, his face still red.

"You didn't have to worry about Karofsky, Blaine." Kurt told the boy, "I got over that a while ago."

Blaine gaped, "You've only been here three weeks Kurt. You haven't been adjust-"

"You started avoiding me and pushing me away, so I thought you didn't want me here." Kurt said, shrugging.

Blaine just stared at Kurt, "I have been a douche haven't I?"

Kurt shrugged his shoulders, "Honestly you have been, but it's okay because you're awesome."

"You're kind of awesome too." Blaine said, clearing his throat, "Kurt, I really like...a lot. Would you be my boyfriend...or we could go on a date and-"

Kurt put a finger to Blaine's lips, "We can do both Blaine."

The lead Warbler smiled at the countertenor, who grinned right back.

Blaine and Kurt both jumped when they heard Wes and David all but screaming hysterically 'Thank God! They've admitted it to each other!' and 'No more hearing about caramel and porcelain!' causing both Kurt and Blaine to blush profusely in embarrassment.


End file.
